


Wishes on Stars

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Blessthefall watching a meteor shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes on Stars

The wind blows a cold chill through Matt's hair, making goosebumps raise up on his shoulders. It's a colder night than usual, and he's standing outside with his friends watching the meteor shower that had been predicted to occur. 

“There's another! I can't make my wishes fast enough, dammit,” Elliott laughs. 

“I keep wishing for the same thing, then maybe I'll have a bigger chance of it coming true,” Eric says matter-of-factly.

Jared is watching silently beside Matt, which makes Matt wonder if he's alright.

“You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah. Just – just thinking. It's been a long week,” he laughs.

It has been.

They all stand there for a while, Beau and Elliott competing to see who can find more of them (the current score is Beau – 5, Elliott – 6), Eric keeps bragging about how he's seen fifteen or more, and Jared – Jared is quiet.

Matt gives a sideways glance, and he can tell that Jared is exhausted. Something is bothering him and he doesn't know what – and he can tell he needs some sort of comfort, or reassurance that no matter what Matt is by his side.

He reaches over and grabs his hand, threading his fingers with his.

Jared looks over, shocked, and laughs.

“What are you doing?”

“Holding your hand, what does it look like? I'm trying to be nice, you idiot,” he says jokingly, but he doesn't let go, nor does Jared make any attempt to stop him. There's something so nice about holding Jared's hand that makes him never want to let go.

Maybe that's why Matt isn't making wishes on the stars – he already has what he wants right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like I've been in a writing rut lately so I've decided to instead taking a long break from writing (which I know everyone would hate so much lol), I am going to try to do a 30 Day writing challenge. Maybe it seems silly - but I'm thinking if I at least force myself to write a one-shot a day that maybe my creative senses will flare up again and I'll be able to get back on my big projects. Here's the link to the specific challenge I'm doing: [x](http://www.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585). I'm not going to be using the same pairing for every day, by the way - for those that wondered.


End file.
